Back Again
by kikyogirl15
Summary: Pan's preganant by Trunks, but he doesn't know, because he left to America, but what will she do now that he's back and who's that girl with him? Can she hide their child from him or will he figure it out?
1. The News

Pan had never been happy with Trunks leaving her she knew he would have to go sometime. She was happy with her life in fact nothing could blow her happiness away she had a wonderful son that brightened her day just with a smile, but the pain of him leaving hurt.

_**Flashback:**_

_**After their night of passion the sun had blown in already casting shadows on them she laid in his arms held tightly she didn't mind in fact. She placed a kiss to his cheek**_

"_**Good morning" came his voice and she blushed moving back from she hadn't meant to wake him up she stammered as she said sorry.**_

"_**I'm…sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" he wasn't mad at that, but why was she hesitating so much **_

"_**Pan what's wrong?"**_

"_**Nothing" she lied**_

"_**I'm sorry okay if it were up to me I wouldn't leave to America, but my parents are so strict on me getting the best education there is"**_

"_**I know" she said sourly she got up from the bed putting her clothes on as he did the same**_

"_**Don't worry it will only be a couple of years"**_

"_**Uh huh" he smiled**_

"_**I promise" with that said he flew out the window.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Pan couldn't forget that day it played in her mind a lot even when she was asleep she had went over to Bulma's place

"Hello" came Pan's voice

"Grandma?" the little boy questioned all you heard was a yelp and then you saw smoke the ran to the kitchen only to see her taking out burnt cookies from the oven when she turned around she was surprised to see them.

"Come here1" her grandson ran to her as she held him kissing her on the cheek Pan was glad that Bulma along with the rest did not judge or shun her in fact the all loved Kiyo.

While she was babying him Pan sat down at the table she put him down as he went upstairs

"Grandpa!" he said bursting into his room

"Pan!" Vegeta yelled he hated it when anyone busted into his room especially his talkative grandson he would talk his ear off.

Both of the women laughed "Oh honey I have some news for you"

"Okay what is it?"

"Trunks is coming home!" Bulma said smiling while Pan's face became paler then usual

'Trunks coming back?'

All that rung off in her mind were warning bells

This is my first attempt a this so please be nice if people will even like this story I will try to make sure it is better planned out in later chapter R&R please and thank you


	2. Blocked

Bulma had been in her own little world while Pan was panicking, but she didn't notice  
"When is he coming?"  
"Tomorrow" the bells were now at high voltage she didn't really have much time right now  
"Oh" her son's grandmother looked at her  
"What's wrong I thought you of all people would be happy about him returning"  
"I am" she faked a smile laughing a little  
"I'm far from being stupid"  
" I know, but I would be if only he knew that I had been pregnant" now it was Bulma's turn to pale  
"I thought he knew"  
"Actually he didn't it happened after he left to the U.S."  
"I gave you the number to contact him" Pan remembered she had been so eagered to tell him of her pregnancy, but it was just too much pressure  
**_Flashback:  
She had been talking to Maroon about her pregnancy  
"Wait does Trunks know?"  
"Well no, he went to America the day after"  
"So how are you going to tell him?"  
"Well I'm going to tell him on the phone when I call" Pan said as though Maroon was stupid  
"Pan you can't call him up a couple of months later saying oh yeah I'm pregnant that's kind of crazy I mean how could he possibly know it's his and not someone else's? Or what if he doesn't want the kid? Then what will you do?"  
Pan hadn't thought about it like that, but she knew Trunks he was nothing like that  
"Trust me I know him he's nothing like that inplus he's the only guy I've been with" she walked off trying to shake off her friends words  
"For your sake I hope so Pan"  
(When she reaches home)  
She got home and threw her stuff on her bed changing into her regular house clothes she had been watching the Charmed reruns it was a marathon type of thing  
"Gosh I can't believe Cole" she muttered it was a little bit of light outside signaling that it was probably late in America.  
She fell asleep  
(Her Dream)  
She sees Trunks sitting there she walks up slowly towards him and wrap her arms around his neck  
"Miss me?" he asked  
"Do you even have to ask?" they kissed in their kiss she had forgotten about the big news  
"Um... Trunks I have something to tell you"  
"Okay" he said kissing her again  
"I'm... uh... well" he laughed  
"Come on Pan just say it, itt can't be that bad"  
"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out and the smile that had been on his face turned into a frown and he stepped back from her  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant" she said scared now at the expression on his face  
"You're joking right?"  
"No, of course not why would I make that up as a joke?" she walked towards him trying to touch his arm, but he roughly jerked away from her  
"Trunks?" came her broken voice  
"Get the hell away from me!" he yelled at her "Did you do this to trap me or something? Are you trying to destroy my life?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Do you really expect me to believe that whatever child you're carrying is mine? You're full of shit Pan!"  
No this wasn't happening "Trunks please listen to me"  
"I don't want to hear anything from you your just full of it stay away from me Pan or I swear you and that bastard" he said pointing to her stomach "Will regret it" he turned Saiyan and blasted away from her.  
She crumbled into herself crying "Don't go please Trunks!"  
"NO!" came her real voice as she woke up from the dream her clothes clung to her due to her sweat and her heart raced.  
She couldn't tell Trunks that dream was so real it was as though it was Trunks she picked up the phone calling him  
"Hello?" came a raspy tired voice she looked outside her window it was midnight there so it must be early in the morning there  
"Trunks?" the sound of her voice was enough to alert him  
"Pan" he said sounding awake  
"I'm sorry did I wake you?"  
"No, of course not" his heart raced as he heard her voice  
"Trunks..." the way her voice railed off already let him know something wasn't right  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, but this... this isn't going to work"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about this thing we call a relationship"  
"Thing?" he said shocked and hurt  
"Well yeah I mean you're all the way in America there's no telling what your probably doing over there"  
"Pan! What the hell has gotten into you? How can you say that?"  
His voice she could hear his anger the same tone that was in her dream and that's when she began to panic  
"Nothing okay, but I don't want anything to do with you I've found someone who actually cares for me, takes care of me"  
"Oh really?" he asked calm, but really boiling over maybe it was his anger that she could hear or was it their emotional bond, but she sure as hell could feel some ki radiating off of him  
"Yes I'm sorry, but I don't love you" with that said she hung up she cried herself to sleep trying to breath through the hiccups she couldn't tell him.  
End of Flashback  
_**as she remembered those things she could feel the tightening of her chest and the dryness of her throat  
"Pan?" Bulma said  
"I'm sorry, I know it would be wrong to ask you this favor, but please don't tell him about Kyo I don't want him to find out"  
"Pan how can you say that?'  
"Just please I beg of you" she didn't know what happened and despite her dislike for the situation she nodded her head  
"Okay Pan, but I doubt if you can hide him all Saiyans have this sense of aura that they immediately feel the ki of their own especially their offspring" that piece of information could possibly mess up her plan, but she was sure she could find a way around that  
"I'm sure I can get that covered" she said quickly running upstairs to get Kyo who had been bothering his grandfather that had a pillow over his head groaning and mumbling curse words, but his grandson would only repeat them and ask what they mean which only brought on more cursing which brought on more questions.  
"Kyo, say good-bye to grandpa and grandma we have to go"  
"Okay! bye grandpa" he raced down stairs hugging Bulma tightly "See ya Grandma"  
"See ya Sweetheart" she smiled Pan put on his coat and he raced to the car she looked back at her  
"Don't worry I will tell the other's and you won't have to worry about me saying anything, but Pan he resembles Trunks to a tee it's like looking at the small him again"  
"I know" she said wincing inside she quickly hugged the lady and went to the car settling in a very energetic kid.  
After they drove off both women were in deep though one thinking about how to let her plan work until Trunks leave and the other debating whether what she was doing was benefiting Pan, but her son, and her grandson  
"Let the chips fall where they may" she said to console her conscious putting things in Kami's hands she turned away from the window to walk upstairs to inform her husband and then later the rest of them.

Well I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter I'm sorry if it's not so good I'm trying my best well the next chapter will be Trunks arrival and then from there we'll see if Pan's able to keep up the secret. R&R please and thank you! Oh also thank for my 7 reviews that I got on my first chapter that's a first for me so I'm excited anyway thank you!


	3. His Arrival

"Don't worry I will tell the others and you won't have to worry about me saying anything, but Pan he resembles Trunks to a tee it's like looking at the small him again"

"I know" she said wincing inside she quickly hugged the lady and went to the car settling in a very energetic kid.

After they drove off both women were in deep though one thinking about how to let her plan work until Trunks leave and the other debating whether what she was doing was benefiting Pan, but her son, and her grandson

"Let the chips fall where they may" she said to console her conscious putting things in Kami's hands she turned away from the window to walk upstairs to inform her husband and then later the rest of them.

Bulma had time to inform the rest even though she was more excited about her son's arrival he had arrived early in the morning she waited for his plane to come or for them to make the announcement she stood waiting she didn't see him as he got off the plane he saw her and smiled

"Trunks, honey where is she?"

"Right there Mom!" he shouted and she turned his way she ran towards him engulfing him in a hug not even noticing the woman beside him

"Trunks oh I've missed you so much" she said in between kisses on the cheek "And your hair! I really have to cut it I'm sure it gets in your way how do you see?" he hugged her back typical of his mother to comment on how long his hair was she never did like it long.

"Hey Mom" the lady beside him cleared her throat

"Oh yeah Mom ... this is"

"Come on lets get home everyone is waiting to see you" she said grabbing some of his things and already walking out of the airport she looked at him he laughed nervously "I'll introduce you guys when we get to the house" she only rolled her eyes while they walked out the airport. Pan had been debating whether to go or not fearing about Kyo, but he had complained about not getting to spend enough time with her the day before she got both of them dressed and headed to Bulma's.

(When they get home)

Trunks Mom barely paid any attention towards the woman beside him he had tried a lot of times only for her to interrupt speaking of how everyone was doing when they got home everyone was there welcoming him as the lady beside him was surprised it was a lot of them she never knew he had this much family in Japan. She had nudged him in the side to remind him

"Oh yeah, hey everyone I have an announcement this here is my wife Jean" he said smiling everyone quieted for a while then smiled immediately putting the attention on her while Bulma suddenly felt a lose for Pan

"Oh gosh" Bulma mumbled

"Sorry I'm late" someone said from the door bent over taking off a little kids coat Trunks head snapped to her direction and saw Pan he felt the pain he thought he had gotten rid of Pan saw Trunks when she finally finish getting Kyo's coat off and froze when she saw Trunks their eyes were locked in some kind of battle, but most of all it seemed as though everyone else didn't matter it was only them Jean noticed this and spoke breaking the contest between them.

"Hi my names Jean" she extended her hand out

"Hi my names Pan" she shook her hand

Jean had looked past her to the little boy standing behind her "Aw he's so cute" she bent down to his height "What's your name cutie?" he smiled at the lady

"My names Kyo" he said

"Well nice to meet you Kyo" Jean adored kids that's why her major was dealing with them Pan had forgotten about him for a second Trunks saw the resemblance of Kyo and Pan

'Pan couldn't have had a child' he thought Pan saw they way he looked at him and fear went through her he was looking at him as though he was trying to decide whether he was his or not.

Trunks could only wonder how old the boy was, but once they boys eyes settled on his after Jean introduced him as her husband Trunks could have sworn they boy reminded him of himself. He then shook his head trying to clear his mind there was no way that kid was his Pan had made it perfectly clear 4 years ago that she had fallen in love with some stupid guy that kid had to be his.

They had went to restaurant to celebrate his return and his proposal with his wife Pan was no where next to Trunks which she was thankful for and she felt as though her luck was turning out to be well until her son seat was next to his she froze he was in the middle of them. Through out the dinner everything had been fine although Pan was on her peas and ques about a certain seating arrangement.

"Mommy" he said

"Yes, Kyo?'

"Can I have some sweets" he said while hungrily looking at the ice cream and cake and pudding among other sweets surrounding him Gohan could only laugh maybe hunger ran i the family

"Uh... I don't think so"

"Aw please, please, please mommy!" he gave her the puppy dog eyes that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist

"Oh okay, but not too much"

"Alright" Gohan went with him along with Trunks while the boy was stacking his plate Trunks looked at Gohan

"He reminds me of you with his eating habit"

"I know I told Videl eating runs in the family"

"There's something I wanted to ask you, Gohan" he sounded serious so he gave him his full attention

"Where's Kyo's father?" Gohan nearly gagged he tried to quickly think for an answer

"Well Kyo's father left before he was born he went somewhere far leaving only Pan and the baby" it was the truth slightly minus the fact Trunks was the father and adding the fact that he didn't know Pan had been pregnant

"Does he even know what he looks like?"

"I'm sure he has a very faded sense of what he looks like and who he is"

"Oh and what was this guys name"

"His name was Ketokoshiba" he totally made that up, but he didn't really have a choice

"Oh, but what's weird is that Kyo reminds me of me in the way of look wise at least, but maybe I'm being paranoid"

"Yeah you have to be right after you left Pan had gotten a boyfriend" Gohan saw the momentary hurt on Trunks face, but it was hard enough for him to keep this a secret, but his daughter wanted this and he could only abide by her wishes, because her motive and intention was not to hurt Trunks.

Kyo had walked up next to Trunks tugging on his pants leg to ask him something Jean who had been watching the man talk looked from Kyo to Trunks then back again until she made a startling discovery

"Oh my gosh...

Well, here is your next chapter sorry if its kind of you know messed up, but I'm really trying well hope you guys enjoy R&R please and thank you.


	4. Fate

"Yeah you have to be right after you left Pan had gotten a boyfriend" Gohan saw the momentary hurt on Trunks face, but it was hard enough for him to keep this a secret, but his daughter wanted this and he could only abide by her wishes, because her motive and intention was not to hurt Trunks.

Kyo had walked up next to Trunks tugging on his pants leg to ask him something Jean who had been watching the man talk looked from Kyo to Trunks then back again until she made a startling discovery

"Oh my gosh" she said seeing Trunks and the little boy together made her want a child of her own she had always wanted it, but was to scared to approach Trunks with it, but the way he interacted with the kid made all her fears disappear.

(After His Welcome Home party)

Trunk's and his wife were at a hotel although it took a lot of persuading to finally let his mother get off his back about it he was free from any guilt. In fact he wanted some alone time with her anyway. While he was in the bathroom in only boxers and brushing his teeth Jean was on the bed biting her bottom lip trying to find the courage to tell Trunks how she felt she was ready for a child.

When he walked out of the bathroom he saw Jean and how tense she was

"Hey honey are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah sure I'm fine" he knew she was lying he could hear the unsteadiness' in her voice. He laid down next to her

"Come on Jean I know you're lying" gosh she wished she was a better liar

"Well Trunks seeing you today interacting so well with Kyo just made me think of how it would be to have a child of our own" she waited for his answer all he did was stare at her as though she had shot him with a bullet

"Uh…okay just forget I asked" she pulled the covers over her Trunks had finally found his voice and he pulled the cover from her head his hands spreading warmth through her

"Jean, don't take this the wrong way, but let me think about this okay?" his response from her was a nod of the head.

She didn't have to say it, but Trunks knew she was far from happy with his answer he settled beside her putting space in between them and drifted off to sleep.

(The Next Day)

Kyo had been in the training room with Vegeta and he was doing well so far despite Pan and Bulma telling him not to take it hard on him since he was four, but Vegeta was Vegeta and did things his way only.

"AHH!" came the little boy's battle cry as he charged at his grandfather who easily side stepped his attack ending up in the air the boy went after him Vegeta kicked him, but he easily dodged it.

He had to admit the boy had good defensive skills, but his offense needed more work they were facing each other now Vegeta had kicked him and punched him sending him to the ground with a nice thump.

He smirked to himself, but not even part of his training the boy powered up and got right back up flying towards Vegeta. He didn't feel him till the last minute and the little boy kicked him square in the back sending him down to the ground he managed to land on his feet, but the shock of his attack shown on his face.

Kyo smiled and powered down and threw up a fist in the air Vegeta quickly masked up his shock when did the boy learn to power up and power down he never teached him that and doubted if Gohan, Goku, or Pan had and his Ki was strong for a 4 year old.

Trunks that had come by felt Kyo's Ki and rushed inside only to see shock on his father's face and a smile on the boy's face. They both turned around to the intruder

"Hey dad"

"Oh it's you"

"Hey Trunks!" waved Kyo

"Hey buddy" the little boy walked towards him he didn't understand, but he felt some connection to this Trunks' guy.

"Hey you should have came earlier I slammed grandpa into the ground"

"Yeah right brat" Trunks noticed the term he used for his father, but only shook it off as the boy talked to him as they walked out the training room towards the house into the kitchen.

"Hey Grandma, hey mom"

"Hey Mom"

Bulma was confused and Pan who was next to her turned to greet Kyo, but saw Trunks with him

'Oh no' was her first thought

"Oh Trunks hello, and Kyo your all dirty and bruised I swear I'm going to kill Vegeta"

"Aww grandma you sweared" he pointed out

"Oh I'm sorry now go wash up'

"Alright" he ran upstairs Bulma talked to Trunks while sometimes he glanced at Pan who was trying her best not to turn or look his way.

Kyo came downstairs he had noticed the way his mom's mood changed whenever this Trunks dude was around and he wondered why.

"Hey Grandma do you have any cookie n' cream ice cream?" she checked the freezer, but there wasn't any

"No, sorry Kyo" Trunks wondered why he called his parents grandma and grandpa the boy's little bright face turned upside down and Trunks felt bad for him

"I can take you to get some ice cream" his face lit up with that innocent sparkle

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that's if your mom says it's okay or comes with us" he looked from the boy to Pan who still had her back to him

"Oh mom can you?"

What was she to do? Here she was trying to keep Trunks from finding out the truth yet some cruel higher being seem to be bringing them together if she said no Kyo would be crushed, but if she said yes so would she. She hated this position she was in as they both looked at her awaiting her answer she turned towards them

"Kyo…

What will Pan say? And I bet you though she actually knew lol well come on you guys that would probably have made the story close to and end. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R please and thank you.


	5. Suprise

"I can take you to get some ice cream" his face lit up with that innocent sparkle

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that's if your mom says it's okay or comes with us" he looked from the boy to Pan who still had her back to him

"Oh mom can you?"

What was she to do? Here she was trying to keep Trunks from finding out the truth yet some cruel higher being seem to be bringing them together if she said no Kyo would be crushed, but if she said yes so would she. She hated this position she was in as they both looked at her awaiting her answer she turned towards them

"Kyo…

She saw the way his face fell when he heard the way she said his name

"Yeah, we can get some ice cream just let me get my coat"

"Yes!" he sighed while slapping five with Trunks. On the ride to the ice cream place Pan was uncomfortable Trunks noticed how uncomfortable she was and wanted to help by saying something to her

"So how have you been?"

"Good you?'

"Same" then there was more silence finally they got there Kyo immediately ran out the car smiling Pan swore she needed to break his food habits as soon as possible.

Once they got their ice cream Kyo wanted to walk around the park and that's what they did the two adults sat on the bench while watching him Trunks could see from the corner of his eyes a smile grace Pan's face.

"He's really a special kid" he stated

"Yeah he is"

"You know in fact Jean wants to have kids, but I'm not so sure I'm ready for them" once he said that Pan felt something within her tighten she nearly choked

'Good thing I didn't tell him about Kyo, but what if he finds out and doesn't want him? What if Kyo finds out and possibly hate me' she thought while her hopes of ever telling keeping the secret seemed slim and slim.

"Mommy, Pan?" her child and Trunks voice broke her out of her thoughts

"Yes?" she said blinking

"I want to go on the swing"

"Kyo, no you just ate and..

"I feel fine" Trunks almost laughed the boy was innocent

"Kyo…" she said in her stern voice he looked down at his feet he didn't want his mommy mad at him

"Hey buddy how about when you digest I'll give you something better then some swing" his face light up

'Okay!" he slapped Trunks hand and went on with his playing Pan looked at Trunks with a scold

"Come on Panny he needs to have some fun **boy** fun" for a second she didn't say a word remembering Trunks was his father, but then remembering he didn't know that

"If he throws up you're cleaning him"

"Deal" he said locking their pinky fingers together quickly then letting go

(Jean)

Jean was hurt by Trunks response and was angry too he married her and has yet to give all of him to her it's as though he's saving certain parts of him for someone else then Pan crossed her mind the way Trunks seemed to have some sort of heart stopping moment when he saw her

'Maybe him and Pan are…' she quickly shook her head clearing those thoughts away she was just being paranoid a knock came at the door she went to go answer it, but when she opened her door she saw her ex husband

"John" she said backing away as he entered the room

"Hello Jean" he said while smiling

Yeah yeah this chapter was probably rushed, but I still hope you've enjoyed it please R&R please and thank you!


	6. Cause & Effect

'Maybe him and Pan are…' she quickly shook her head clearing those thoughts away she was just being paranoid a knock came at the door she went to go answer it, but when she opened her door she saw her ex husband

"John" she said backing away as he entered the room

"Hello Jean" he said while smiling he closed the door behind him and stared into her eyes

'What are you doing here?"

"Where's that guy of yours?" he asked purposely ignoring her question

"You mean my **husband**" she said and he winced inside so she had married the damn guy he felt disgusted

"Whatever he is to you where is he?" she thought about answering if she said he wasn't there she was scared of what he might do, but she was skilled in fighting Trunks taught her a little.

"He's not here"

"And he left you here alone? Wow how stupid is that guy? She narrowed her eyes at him

"You didn't answer my question what are you doing here?" he walked towards her as she backed away

"Come on isn't it obvious" he said as she was backed into the wall he slowly bent his head down to kiss her as she brought her face up

(Trunks & Pan)

Trunks had Kyo on his shoulder as he bounced around Pan laughed at the scene they looked so cute together in Trunks playing he slightly bumped into an elderly person

"I'm so sorry" he said they lady smiled

"It's okay dear" she looked at him and the kid then Pan

"You guys make a wonderful couple" she walked away as the pair blushed Trunks raced Kyo to the car of course Trunks let him win

"Yeah I win" Trunks fake pouted and Pan let her hand run through his hair

"It's okay you're just not young like you use to be" the touch messed with his senses as he found himself wanting to pull her to him and kiss her, but instead he laughed

"You're calling me old?"

"Well… yeah" they both laughed and got into the car this time silence didn't fill the ride towards home.

Their lips were centimeters apart, but Jean though of how she would feel if Trunks were doing the same with an ex of his she pushed him away and John was surprised

"I can't, I can't do that to Trunks"

"Jean…"

"I think you should leave now" she went to open the door for him to leave and as he walked out of it he kissed her cheek

"I'm not defeated yet" he had placed his number in her hand and she closed the door slumping against it she couldn't believe that she had wanted him to kiss her, but she couldn't do that to Trunks it wasn't right. She only sighed

Kyo had fell asleep as they neared Bulma's house since that was where her car was after he saw them go in he left. Pan went to go get some of the stuff she had left earlier when Bulma saw her

"You know Panny what happens in the dark eventually come out in the light" she instantly knew what she was referring to

"Well when it comes to it that's when I'll deal with it goodnight" she walked out and drove home once she tucked him in she had time to think to herself as she laid against the headboard of her bed. She sighed replaying the day over in her head Trunks really did seem to have a connection to Kyo and Kyo in some way was possibly attached to him in return.

What if it went further into complete attachment then she would surely have a problem, but as she said to Bulma

"I'll deal with that if it comes to it" she turned the light out falling asleep

(Hotel)

Trunks was asleep next to her she had silently got out of the bed she called John then immediately hung up how weak was she? She shouldn't even be doing that she went back to bed putting it on her nightstand

"Jean?" her husband said arousing from sleep

"Yes?" she asked

"Are you okay?" she sighed in relief

"Yeah" he pulled her close to him and she buried her face into his chest

(Morning)

Her phone had been ringing nonstop Jean being the heavy sleeper she wasn't couldn't hear it, but he could and it was annoying him he got out of bed to answer it

"Hello?" a tired voice answered

"Jean, baby I see you called"

"Who the hell is this" Trunks asked the tiredness leaving his voice John noted his mistake and hung up Trunks angry called back the phone, but whoever it was had turned it off so it went straight to their voicemail

'Hey this is John leave a message at the beep" the person said and Trunks felt himself turn cold as the name ringed a bell in his head wasn't John her ex-husband he felt only hate as he stared toward Jean who was in deep sleep.

Trunks grew angry and immediately stalked over to the bed pulling her feet until she was off the bed landing on her butt

"Trunks what the hell!" she yelled, but stared into the eyes of a stranger as Trunks eyes held malice and hatred towards _**her!**_

How you guys like this as your next chapter? What will happen between him and Jean now? Oh well R&R please and thank you! )


	7. Mistake

(Morning)

Her phone had been ringing nonstop Jean being the heavy sleeper she wasn't couldn't hear it, but he could and it was annoying him he got out of bed to answer it

"Hello?" a tired voice answered

"Jean, baby I see you called"

"Who the hell is this" Trunks asked the tiredness leaving his voice John noted his mistake and hung up Trunks angry called back the phone, but whoever it was had turned it off so it went straight to their voicemail

'Hey this is John leave a message at the beep" the person said and Trunks felt himself turn cold as the name ringed a bell in his head wasn't John her ex-husband he felt only hate as he stared toward Jean who was in deep sleep.

Trunks grew angry and immediately stalked over to the bed pulling her feet until she was off the bed landing on her butt

"Trunks what the hell!" she yelled, but stared into the eyes of a stranger as Trunks eyes held malice and hatred towards _**her!**_

"Trunks?" she questioned

"Why is John calling you?" he hiss the way his eyes were looking at her it had murder written all over it

He stalked towards her as she crawled away from him and without thinking she said the worse thing

"I called him" when she saw the way his eyes widened she knew she had made a big mistake 'I mean I…"

He stalked towards her as she crawled away to where she was stopped by the door his breath fanned her face

"I know you didn't agree with me not wanting kids right at the moment, but now I don't want them with you" he quickly grabbed some clothing and left slamming the door hard she rested against the door framing exhaling a shaky breath

'Oh man what have I done?' Jean thought

(Pan & Kyo)

She had decided to take him to her great-grandparents house since he spent most of the time with Bulma and Vegeta and they had been pressuring her to bring him over her mom and grandmother wouldn't voice it, but she knew they were jealous of the time Kyo spent with Bulma.

She knew the whole family wanted to see him and they would she got both her and him dressed and went towards the house when she entered through the door

"Hey Mr. G"

"Hey Kyo" he embraced the little boy

'Hi Uncle Goten" the he saw his niece

"Hey Panny" before they could get another word out they felt a disturbing Ki heading towards their way Goten got ready and when they turned to see the intruder they saw Trunks and he was pissed off.

"Hey.. T' Kyo started off, but Trunks ignored him

"We need to talk" the statement was directed to Goten they went to another part of the house

'Why did he just ignore me like that?' Kyo though and Pan saw his face fall she could already see a problem brewing

"He just has something to do okay?"

"Oh" she could see he wasn't going to cheer up easily

"Hey weren't you going to show me how to make a double filled pack sandwich?" his face turned into a smile one time to actually mess things up

"Yeah…"

"Well let's go" he ran to the kitchen

"Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg" she smiled and ran after him

(Trunks & Goten)

He had told him everything "Well Trunks did you listen to a word she had to say?"

"No! What part of she called him don't you understand? After someone tells you they call their ex you don't listen to anything else they have to say!"

"Trunks that's not right, because if you did the same you would want her to listen to you at least" Trunks thought about what he was saying he was right he needed to talk to her he flew towards the hotel.

(Jean)

She had been crying when she heard a knock at the door hope sprung within her

"Trunks" she immediately said as she opened the door only to reveal the one person who was the cause of her problem.

She looked at him with the same look her husband had given her

"What are you doing here?"

"Jean are you okay?" he said concerned

"John just please leave" he walked in not even bothering to close the door

"Did that bastard hit you?" he asked in raged at the tears on her face

"I wouldn't happen to be the bastard your referring to would I?"

Jean turned around to her husbands' voice a gasp escaping her mouth while John mouth was wide open with shock and a little horror.

Well sorry for the long update, but wow I wonder what's going to happen between Trunks and well I hope you enjoy this chapter R&R please and thank you!


	8. Mistake 2

(Jean)

She had been crying when she heard a knock at the door hope sprung within her

"Trunks" she immediately said as she opened the door only to reveal the one person who was the cause of her problem.

She looked at him with the same look her husband had given her

"What are you doing here?"

"Jean are you okay?" he said concerned

"John just please leave" he walked in not even bothering to close the door

"Did that bastard hit you?" he asked in raged at the tears on her face

"I wouldn't happen to be the bastard your referring to would I?"

Jean turned around to her husbands' voice a gasp escaping her mouth while John mouth was wide open with shock and a little horror.

The two men gave each other death glares and Jean was scared as she could feel tension within the atmosphere

"Trunks" she went to his side wrapping her arms around him, but his arms did not return the embrace she looked at John about to tell him to leave, but he husband beat her to it

"Get out" John knew it was directed to him, but the harshness behind it was anything, but comforting

"Nah, I think I'm going to stick around a bit" Jean was scared for John she didn't know about Trunks powers, but something always told her there was a lot more to him then meet the eye. She felt his muscles tightened

"John" she started

"I said get out" this demand came out as a growl, and a bark John wasn't use to people telling him what to do he walked towards Trunks

"Who's going to make me" before Jean could even stop him he had already set a blow to John's face a gasp escaped her mouth

(Pan and Kyo)

Kyo was making a horrible mess, but he wasn't sad anymore the rest had awaken Chi-Chi nearly fainted when she saw her kitchen then her great-grandson and granddaughter actually eating while in the filthy mess.

It was peaceful for a second then they felt a Ki too dangerous Pan and Goten immediately knew who it was "Trunks" they said in unison

Trunks and John were fighting John had been able to hit Trunks a few time, but still Trunks had the upper hand despite his blind rage he was still able to keep his powers in check or so he thought. Trunks had flipped John off of him then got on top of him choking him out.

Jean had been trying her hardest to stop them, but nothing she did worked Goku, Goten, and Pan arrived at the scene.

"Trunks let go of him" Goten said, but it didn't work Goku immediately pulled Trunks off and slammed him into he wall by his shirt Trunks still in rage blasted a ball at Goku which connected right with his stomach.

"Dad!" Goten said Jean had rushed to John side not even able to busy herself with what the other three was doing as her hands shook she thought John was dead as she felt a faint pulse.

Gohan arrived and saw his father down on his knees he knew Trunks had done it and while Trunks powered up to hit John again Gohan reached him and through him some feet into the hotel bedroom.

Pan watched with a hurt expression on her face "Jean quickly help John up and let's go" the raven headed lady looked at her through tear stained eyes

"But Trunks"

"Don't worry about him lets go" the trio left the hotel while Pan silently prayed that her granddad and Trunks were okay

(Gohan & Trunks)

Gohan had every reason to kill Trunks if he wanted to, but he knew he didn't do it on purpose he was just in rage

"Gohan get out of my way this has nothing to do with you"

"It has everything to do with me you struck my father with your blast!"

"I apologize for that, but he shouldn't have gotten in my way" Pan's father's eyes narrowed dangerously as the point was made clear

"So you're just going to destroy those that get in your way?"

"Pretty much Gohan so move I don't want to hurt you" a blast formed within both of his hands

"I'm sorry Trunks, but I can't do that"

"Then prepare to get wasted" he said rushing towards him with Saiyan speed and threw a blast at him.

Gohan was able to side step the blast he was confused Trunks was mad and all and he got that, but to attack Goku wasn't right. He had blocked Trunks kick toward his pelvis then he slammed him into the ground, but Trunks quickly recovered immediately going higher into the air breaking the ceiling of the hotel room. Gohan chased after him Trunks saw Jean helping John into the car along with Pan.

Gohan came into view "Trunks think about what you're doing"

Trunks smirked "I already did" he blasted at Gohan, but it missed him and Gohan at first was puzzled he knew he didn't have bad aim, but when the smirk on his face grew wider that's when he looked at the blast that Trunks threw and it was heading towards the car he flew down, but knew he wouldn't make it in time

"Pan!" Gohan yelled to get her attention as she was in the way of the blast Pan heard his voice and looked at him, but it was too late the blast was heading towards her and there was no time.

Then……….

Well here is your next chapter I hope you've enjoyed it so what will happen to Pan will the blast hit her? R&R please and thank you! And sorry for the long update )


	9. Kyo's Nightmare

Gohan was able to side step the blast he was confused Trunks was mad and all and he got that, but to attack Goku wasn't right. He had blocked Trunks kick toward his pelvis then he slammed him into the ground, but Trunks quickly recovered immediately going higher into the air breaking the ceiling of the hotel room. Gohan chased after him Trunks saw Jean helping John into the car along with Pan.

Gohan came into view "Trunks think about what you're doing"

Trunks smirked "I already did" he blasted at Gohan, but it missed him and Gohan at first was puzzled he knew he didn't have bad aim, but when the smirk on his face grew wider that's when he looked at the blast that Trunks threw and it was heading towards the car he flew down, but knew he wouldn't make it in time

"Pan!" Gohan yelled to get her attention as she was in the way of the blast Pan heard his voice and looked at him, but it was too late the blast was heading towards her and there was no time.

Then "Kamehameha!!!!!!!!!" was heard as Kyo jumped in front of the blast using his blast to stop it in its track. Pan who had put her hand over her face heard her sons' voice

"Kyo?" she said in disbelief he smiled at his mother

"Hi ya mom" she wanted to hurt him badly right at that point Gohan landed on feet beside her

"Kyo what are you doing here?" Gohan asked and the boy thought for a second then looked at his grand father

"I'm protecting mommy" he really didn't see anything wrong with protecting his mom

"Kyo I left you with my mom and the rest for a reason" Pan scolded him

"I know mom, but if I hadn't came you could have died then where would that have left me?" his voice trailed off as he got to the end he knew about the whole legacy of the family, but he's always been scared of losing his mother. Pan stared at her son who's eyes were focused on the floor she couldn't blame him, because she had done the same when she was younger.

Pan turned towards Jean whose face held shock at what she just saw "Get him to the hospital now" Jean quickly drove off

"Kyo" he reluctantly answered her by lifting his head to look at her

"We'll talk about this later" she said Gohan saw Trunks go after the moving car and went into the air telling Kyo to go help Goten and not to follow them the little boy nodded then he flew away

"Trunks!" the silver haired man stopped and turned towards the elder with an annoyed look on his face

"What do you want again?"

"I want you to cool off" the man looked as though he was thinking it over and Gohan saw something flash before his eyes the old Trunks and let his defense down bad move

"How's this for cooling off?" Trunks shot him Gohan felt the impact hard and fast as suddenly he went flying backwards.

"Dad!" Pan screamed as she saw her dad go past she went to assist him in a soft landing despite the harsh one Trunks almost succeeded in giving him blood was spilling out of his wound and she became scared

(At the house)

"Kyo?" both women called out, but received no reply then out of nowhere

"Ahh" a soft gasp escaped Videl's mouth as a sharp pain hit her stomach and a shiver ran up her spine she was bent over holding on to the chair

"Videl what's wrong?"

"Gohan" she said and Chi-Chi's face fell making her think of her son and husband

(Goten, Kyo, and Goku)

Goten was crying as he shook his dad, but didn't get a response "Mr. G?" he turned to the voice of Kyo

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story what happened to great-grandpa?" he asked kneeling down next to Goten

"Trunks blasted him" Kyo's eyes widened Trunks couldn't have done that

"He wouldn't do that" the boy got up "Trunks couldn't do that!" the boy ran away

"Kyo!" he shouted, but his father coughing brought him to switch his attention

"You're alive!" Goku struggled to sit up

"Let him go"

"But…"

"The boy has grown attached to Trunks in this little time and it's, because of the Saiyan in them their connecting without the them even knowing it"

"But if Kyo sees Trunks in that mood'

"This might be the release of something good or horrible"

(Pan and Trunks)

He was right above the car about to blast it then something sent him crashing into the ground he looked up startled

"Hey ya Trunks" Pan growled he smirked levitating up

"Awww come on Panny not you to"

"You tried to kill me!" he shrugged

"You were in the way" her heart broke at what he said, but her look only turned colder

"You're a bastard" he smiled

"Glad that you noticed, but right now isn't the time for introductions"

"Your right it isn't" Pan rushed forward tackling him, but he only kicked her and a grunt erupted from her mouth she landed in the air on her feet quickly recovering.

"Wow you're a lot stronger then I thought maybe I should have fought you first besides that pathetic father of yours"

"You have no right to talk about him like that! KamehameHA!!!!!!!!!"

The blast connected with Trunks perfectly and he fell down "Okay kiddo the kid cloves are off now!" he hissed (As you can see I barely know any of Trunks blasts name so if I make some up don't hate me)

"Fire Haze!" Pan dodged the blast as though it was nothing, but didn't see the next one and was hit right in the chest she gasped, but recovered one knee on the ground with one hand as well then blasted back up in the air this time her and Trunks did hand-to-hand combat.

Trunks wasn't even using half of his strength 'Damn it he's toying with me!' Pan thought getting anger she couldn't take it and blasted him full powered he stood there unfazed

"Is that all you got?" he taunted the full blast she had shot had drained most of her powers she couldn't keep this up.

"Yeah that's all you got well it's time to show you what I got" he ran at her full speed not even giving her time to defend or get out the way then he unleashed his brutal attack.

(Kyo)

'Trunks couldn't have done that to Great-grandpa then try to attack mom something has to be wrong or going on' Kyo thought, but was stopped dead in his tracks as him mother slammed into the ground before him and his little innocent eyes opened wide in disbelief

"Mom!" he shook her he knew she was alive, but she was in serious pain and her chest rose fast and harsh as though trying to get oxygen, but not succeeding he looked up at the smiling trunks and his eyes turned from those of tears to pure hatred and anger

"Trunks!" The little boys whole look turned to that of a Saiyan and the Ki radiating off of him was all too powerful as though Gohan, and Goku combined their Ki's and this was the final result of it father looked at son as son looked at father

I t was clear a big fight was about to go down as Kyo jumped into the air then……..

I know you guys always tell me to make my story a little longer so I hope I've did that wish for you in this chapter. Trunks is off in the deep end and now he will face Kyo oh man I bet your wondering how this will go have to wait and see. I hope you enjoy this chapter R&R please and thank you! Oh and if you know some of Trunks' blast names please tell me )


	10. The Fight

"Mom!" he shook her he knew she was alive, but she was in serious pain and her chest rose fast and harsh as though trying to get oxygen, but not succeeding he looked up at the smiling trunks and his eyes turned from those of tears to pure hatred and anger

"Trunks!" The little boys whole look turned to that of a Saiyan and the Ki radiating off of him was all too powerful as though Gohan, and Goku combined their Ki's and this was the final result of it father looked at son as son looked at father

It was clear a big fight was about to go down as Kyo jumped into the air then punched Trunks which sent the older guy into a wall.

'Damn' thought Trunks as he got up from the attack the little boy was strong all the more reason not to go easy on him.

"Double blaster" his voice echoed as he sent his attack towards the boy, but Kyo thinking of his training with Vegeta he easily dodged the attack in time. He flew straight towards Trunks a couple that were walking looked up and saw two bright lights hitting each other.

"Honey are those fire works?" the lady asked firming her hold on her boyfriends' arm

"Possibly" he shrugged not really caring then she saw a light traveling towards another direction

"A shooting star" she said making a wish her boyfriend only shook his head

'Not to self: Pretty girl's are not always smart'

Kyo struggled to get up after getting hit pretty bad by an attack of Trunks he grunted blood trickled down the corners of his mouth. He could feel Trunks' Ki as he appeared before him grinning.

"Is that all you got?" he asked and the boy balled up his fist

'Cocky arrogant bastard' Kyo thought

(Goku & Goten)

Chi-chi nearly fainted as she saw her son bring her husband home with some nasty bruises

"Goku?" he was exhausted Goten didn't have time to fill them in, but his sister-in-law eyes bore into his already asking the only possible question 'Where is Gohan'.

He didn't answer "I'll be back" was all he said as he went to the only person capable of helping

"I say he has a right to want to kill the slut and the damn N'Sync wannabe" The prideful prince of Saiyans answered when Goten filled him in.

"Vegeta!" Goten said surprised

"What! Oh come on she possibly caused this on herself she should have never done what she did and the guy should have been smarter then that so if he dies it was meant to happen" he said with laughter in his voice

Goten balled up his fist pure hatred radiating off of him "Oh so I'm guessing your saying its okay for him to kill your grandson as well?"

The older mans laughter subsided "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Trunks has attacked Goku, Gohan, and possibly Pan since I haven't felt her Ki, and the last person Ki I feel is Kyo's and it has battling written all over it, so does your grandson deserve to die for someone else's mistake?"

(The Fight)

Kyo was keeping up better than Trunks expected though they were both panting

"Kioue Fire!!!!" Kyo screamed and the blast almost hit Trunks, but he dodged it by a fraction of a second lucky, lucky.

Trunks smirked "Now you see me" he disappeared ending up behind the bewildered young boy

"Then you see me again!" he kicked the boy sending him into the ground

"Oof" escaped from his mouth as he found himself where his grandpa was laying down he was breathing, but the sound was like an engine starting then shutting down. Dust sprayed in the air as the boy landed in the dust he gripped the dirt.

'What's going on with him? Why is he doing this?' he thought of Trunks his Saiyan half screamed for revenge while the boy within him battled for compassion and understanding of the different Trunks that stood before him.

The taste of revenge can seem sweet at a time of undeniable rage, but when you choose or are able to show compassion to your enemy the taste is sweeter with a level head making revenge taste like a bitter grapefruit. When able to find that calm in the storm of violence, the time to think before acting you become stronger not only in strength, but in sprit as well.

That passage his grandfather told him and tried to instill in him was now being presented before him he was stuck with the dilemma of what the passage happened to predict of what becomes of someone in battle.

He powered up having made up his mind as he appeared before him again smiling, but Kyo was ready Trunks tried to use the same vanishing move on him again, but he tackled him before he could use it Trunks landed on the ground he grabbed dirt in his hands and as Kyo was about to punch him in the face he threw it in the boys eyes.

"Ahh! My eyes it stings I can't see!" the little boys screamed and Trunks smiled immediately taking advantage of the boys vulnerable state. Kyo's ears could only hear movements when he attacked.

'Damn it I'm not going to be able to stop him if this continues' he tried finding a way to detect Trunks then he remembered

'The sound of his movements' he thought finding a way, but he needed to connect it to a sound to be able to time it more accurately.

'Come on Kyo think' he screamed to himself.

Flashback:

_He was sitting on a small stool as his mom was busy rolling dough using flour and water "Hey what are you doing?" he asked as he craned his neck to see what she was doing._

"_I'm making food" there was a comfortable silence Pan was deep in thought when something hit her brain like an ice cream freeze._

"_Hey Kyo have I ever told you the story about Mizu trail of life" her son tried to recall if she had, but didn't and shook his head n. After telling him the story that her Grandpa told her many times over and over he was confused._

"_I don't get it?" she thought for a second of a way to explain it in a more simple way to him_

"_Well it means that water has many that you can use it and thought people never really look at it as something that can guide you or heighten your senses it can"_

End of flashback

A light bulb appeared in his head he got it 'I'll focus all my senses on water connecting the sound of his movements and time it with that'

Kyo was sore and beaten as he was thrown one way to another, but he focused his senses eventually able to connect it.

Trunks forced his fist forward towards Kyo's face, but he dodged it immediately grabbing Trunks fist and throwing him over his right shoulder he didn't hear a thump signaling that the male had not landed on the floor with whole body, but recovered.

Trunks looked at Kyo amazed Kyo's ear s picked up the harsh breathing, but soon he felt everything within him seem complete they did hand-to-hand combat Kyo having the upper hand each time.

'I'm not going to lose to a weakling like him!" Trunks thought he powered up and Kyo did the same they lunged towards each other

"Burning attack/Kamehame…" Kyo waited until the attack was close enough to him

"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" HE YELLED Goten and Vegeta arrived to see the two unleash their last attack with al their might a big BOOM! Was heard the two men waited impatiently silent.

Well hello guys sorry it took a while I've been trying my hardest to find a way to make this chapter everything you've been waiting for and yet I'm not sure if I've done that. Sorry anyway here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think. R&R please and thank you. Oh thank you to Aeris for the name of the two attacks it was greatly appreciated. I do not have anything against Nsyc.


	11. What I've Done!

A light bulb appeared in his head he got it 'I'll focus all my senses on water connecting the sound of his movements and time it with that'

Kyo was sore and beaten as he was thrown one way to another, but he focused his senses eventually able to connect it.

Trunks forced his fist forward towards Kyo's face, but he dodged it immediately grabbing Trunks fist and throwing him over his right shoulder he didn't hear a thump signaling that the male had not landed on the floor with whole body, but recovered.

Trunks looked at Kyo amazed Kyo's ear s picked up the harsh breathing, but soon he felt everything within him seem complete they did hand-to-hand combat Kyo having the upper hand each time.

'I'm not going to lose to a weakling like him!" Trunks thought he powered up and Kyo did the same they lunged towards each other

"Burning attack/Kamehame…" Kyo waited until the attack was close enough to him

"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" HE YELLED Goten and Vegeta arrived to see the two unleash their last attack with al their might a big BOOM! Was heard the two men waited impatiently silent.

Then Vegeta and Goten saw Trunks fall down landing in the ground. They were going towards Kyo, who was still standing, but breathing harshly, but slowly he lost consciousness' descending towards the ground hearing the voices saying his name become faint whispers.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood, there's no alibi_

The two men found a way to get the four battered Saiyans to Capsule Corp placing each one except Trunks and Kyo in a power chamber. Goten looked at Kyo then Trunks, and last, but not least Pan and Gohan. He sighed and walked away towards the sound of a crying Bulma and a silent Vegeta who eyes held a distant look in them as he looked out the window.

_Cause I've drawn from the truth of a thousands lies._

Hours later Trunks woke up his head feeling like someone had bashed it in as he looked around he knew that from surroundings he was in Capsule Corp. He didn't realize why and left the bed and he was about to get out the room when he heard labored breathing.

'What the…' he thought as he walked across the room and pulled back the curtains and his heart sunk as he stared down at the battered, bruised, and unconscious Kyo.

_So let mercy come, and wash away…_

Trunks whole system shut down as he remembered what happen.

_What I've Done, I'll face myself to cross out _

_What I've become. Erase myself, and let go of _

_What I've done._

Trunks immediately felt the urge to vomit and ran out the room, but as he ran he saw Pan, and Gohan in the power chambers and the urge to vomit became overwhelming.

_Put to rest, what you thought of me._

_While I clean this slate, with the hands of uncertainty._

_So let mercy come, and wash away…_

The images of the battle he had with all three of them flashed before his eyes he had been cruel, ruthless, unfeeling, He saw a white light as he busted open the doors of the Corp.

_What I've done. I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become. Erase myself, and let go of what I've done._

Goten saw Trunks run past and made a move to go after him, but Vegeta stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. The younger boy looked at him with confusion

"We got to go after him", but the Prince didn't answer him, he only nodded his head in a no.

"Why not?"

_For what I've done, I'll start again, and whatever pain may come. Today this ends._

_I'm forgiving what I've done._

Trunks found himself in a deserted beach looking down at the clear blue water that showed him, his reflection.

_I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become. Erase myself, and let go of what I've done. What I've done._

Trunks sent his fist into his reflection and the last scene of him giving Goku, Gohan, Pan, and Kyo the final finish slowly faded as he brought his hands up to his face and sobbed silently into them.

The sky above him darkened as the clouds became gray and water fell down from them hard as though trying to wash away what he's done.

_Forgive me what I've done._

"Right now he's probably seeking forgiveness" Vegeta said to Goten while turning his attention back to the window.

I really put my all into this chapter just to show the regret Trunks is feeling now that he's calmed down and I thought that Linkin Park's song What I've Done fit well with how he felt. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter R&R please and thank you! Tell me how it was please? Sorry for the long update I really put my all into this chapter and I would recommend you listen to that song by LP.


	12. Pan's Awaken

Trunks sent his fist into his reflection and the last scene of him giving Goku, Gohan, Pan, and Kyo the final finish slowly faded as he brought his hands up to his face and sobbed silently into them.

The sky above him darkened as the clouds became gray and water fell down from them hard as though trying to wash away what he's done.

_Forgive me what I've done._

"Right now he's probably seeking forgiveness" Vegeta said to Goten while turning his attention back to the window.

Goten knew that Vegeta was right, but he was still torn between wanting to go after Trunks, or letting him be. Then being torn between hating his best friend, or forgiving him, however, still undecided he went to go check on the other's.

(Hospital)

Jean was waiting for John to wake up after having surgery on his throat. Old tears left a dry trail down her face only to be moist by fresh ones.

Still Jean could not get the images out of her head she's seen Trunks angry before, but his physical features were completely different golden hair, cold blue eyes and then powers.

She kept telling herself that she must have been mistaken, her eyes had deceived her, but she knew they hadn't. Trunks had kept a secret from her something that was big, but then again how would she have felt about it? What would her reaction have been?

John's moan brought Jean out of her thoughts as she gripped his hand.

"John…how are you feeling?" she asked. He looked at her and winced a little as his body felt sore especially his throat, but he managed a small smile.

"Like hell" his voice was dry and harsh.

Jean handed him some water helping him drink it. He asked her what had happened since he only remembered fighting Trunks. She thought about telling him the rest, but settled for a short version.

"I don't know"

'_Pan I…I know that this may seem fast, but I…I love you' Trunks said to her as his hands were tucked in the pockets of his pants._

'_This is my husband Trunks' Jean said after introducing herself to Kyo._

'_Excuse me Ms. Togenkyo is it?' the doctor asked and Pan nodded. After a couple of minutes of the lady looking for her file she turned towards her with a smile._

"_Your results are in and you are a month pregnant, Congratulations'._

"_Trunks is coming home!"_

"_I can take you to get some ice cream. Yeah, but that's if your mom says it's okay or comes with us"_

Tears began to spill down Pan's closed eyes as her memories of Trunks and her life was preoccupying her mind.

Her Dream_**  
**__She sees Trunks sitting there she walks up slowly towards him and wrap her arms around his neck  
"Miss me?" he asked  
"Do you even have to ask?" they kissed in their kiss she had forgotten about the big news  
"Um... Trunks I have something to tell you"  
"Okay" he said kissing her again  
"I'm... uh... well" he laughed  
"Come on Pan just say it, it can't be that bad"  
"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out and the smile that had been on his face turned into a frown and he stepped back from her  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant" she said scared now at the expression on his face  
"You're joking right?"  
"No, of course not why would I make that up as a joke?" she walked towards him trying to touch his arm, but he roughly jerked away from her  
"Trunks?" came her broken voice  
"Get the hell away from me!" he yelled at her "Did you do this to trap me or something? Are you trying to destroy my life?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Do you really expect me to believe that whatever child you're carrying is mine? You're full of shit Pan!"  
No this wasn't happening "Trunks please listen to me"  
"I don't want to hear anything from you your just full of it stay away from me Pan or I swear you and that bastard" he said pointing to her stomach "Will regret it" he turned Saiyan and blasted away from her.  
She crumbled into herself crying "Don't go please Trunks!"_

_Then the scenery of Trunks blasting Goku came into her train of thoughts._

Pan gasped.

_When she stared into Trunks blast that headed towards her._

"_Pan!" she heard her dad yell._

'_Then her and Trunks fight'_

_She vaguely remembered seeing her son beside her looking heart broken. She tried to say his name, but couldn't. Suddenly she felt him power up and knew what was going to happen._

"Don't!" she yelled waking up out of her slumber. She was drenched in sweat looking around frantically not really knowing where she was. She looked to her right seeing her dad in a power chamber.

"Dad!" she yelled trying to break out of the power chamber. Goten saw her and immediately entered the pushing the button on the intercom.

"Bulma Pan's awake" he said and within minutes both Trunks' parents entered the room. Bulma punched in some codes which opened up the hood of the power chamber. Pan got out on shaky terms and her uncle helped direct her towards a chair in the corner.

"Could I get some water please?" she asked through her dry throat and Goten got some for her.

A couple of minutes passed with complete silence as Pan sipped the cool water closing her eyes as the water helped loosen up her tight throat. A groan slipped past Gohan's lips and his daughter gasped she completely forgot about him. She raced to his power chamber to see that he was still unconscious.

Pan placed her hand where his face was visible through the glass "He's going to be okay… right uncle?" she asked in s small voice. Goten only nodded which his niece didn't see, but he walked towards her from behind laying a hand on her shoulder.

"You might want to lay down your still not up to par"

She whipped around quickly nearly knocking Goten off balance.

"Where's Kyo?" Pan asked, but dread began to fill the pit of her stomach when her uncle stepped back and suddenly found the floor very interesting along with Bulma and Vegeta.

"Pan I really think…" Bulma began still unable to meet the young ladies eyes.

"To hell with what you think. Where is my son?" Pan yelled clearly not liking the tension that appeared when she asked about her son.

"Room 143, seven doors down from this one" Goten told her, because he knew Pan was still weak, but would burn the place down if she didn't get an answer.

Pan moved passed the people running to the room with the two males' right behind her. Pan came to a halt when she entered the room and saw Kyo. Tears she didn't know she was shedding quickly turned into a river as she dropped to her knees letting out the most heart-wrenching, and ear piercing scream.

Bulma had purposely stayed behind in Room 136, because she knew she wouldn't be able to with stand Pan's reaction, but as she heard her scream she closed her eyes, biting her lower lip to control her own sobs as she silently cried.

Well here is your next chapter the words in Italic was Pan's memories, and I used her dream to make the chapter somewhat longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter and R&R please and thank you. I would like to know what you guys think should be her reaction towards Trunks.


	13. Time to Face the Music

"Pan I really think…" Bulma began still unable to meet the young ladies eyes.

"To hell with what you think. Where is my son?" Pan yelled clearly not liking the tension that appeared when she asked about her son.

"Room 143, seven doors down from this one" Goten told her, because he knew Pan was still weak, but would burn the place down if she didn't get an answer.

Pan moved passed the people running to the room with the two males' right behind her. Pan came to a halt when she entered the room and saw Kyo. Tears she didn't know she was shedding quickly turned into a river as she dropped to her knees letting out the most heart-wrenching, and ear piercing scream.

Bulma had purposely stayed behind in Room 136, because she knew she wouldn't be able to with stand Pan's reaction, but as she heard her scream she closed her eyes, biting her lower lip to control her own sobs as she silently cried.

Pan walked towards her sons' bed running her right hand through his hair lovingly as her teeth softly bit into her bottom lip. Kyo looked peaceful and you would think he was if the bruises marring his face were not there.

"I'm sorry Kyo, I'm so sorry that I failed you' she thought while taking his limp hand in her trembling ones. Vegeta and Goten were silent while wondering what the young Saiyan was thinking. Goten was hoping that niece didn't ask about the cause of Kyo's condition it was bad to hope that and he knew that the chance of her not asking who was responsible was zero out of a thousand, but he didn't want to be in the position to tell Pan that his best friend, Kyo's father, and her lover was responsible.

It made him feel as though he was betraying Trunks, but wouldn't he be betraying his blood for not saying a word? Vegeta was worried about his wife seeing that she hadn't followed them and he wondered why.

Both men were too deep in their thoughts to hear the question the young women had asked them. Her uncle was the first to snap out of his thoughts, but immediately wished he hadn't once her question registered in his brain. A couple seconds later the question entered Vegeta's brain as well.

"Who did this to him?" she asked knowing deep down inside she knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from someone else. Kyo's mother waited for a few minutes, but silence only answered her question possibly giving her a clue. However, with her back to the two adult men she didn't see the fear and hesitation in their eyes.

"Let me rephrase that question shall I?" she asked now looking at both of them "Did Trunks do this to my son?"

Scary silence answered her again, but this time it gave her more of an answer then they ever could've. Cold ice picks ran through her veins making goose bumps appear on her skin. Goten help his breath looking into her eyes and his heart went out to her as he saw her emotions flash across her face. His heart went out to her again as he saw her sorrow he took a step towards her then another and he was in the middle of taking a third step when he felt her Ki gradually rise.

Pan had passed her sad stage and now she was completely enraged. Trunks had returned to the entrance of Capsule Corp after spending hours wallowing; with his head downcast he entered his mothers' work place.

Pan had felt Trunks Ki and quickly raced out of her sons' room with the same two men behind her.

'I got to find Pan and apologize to her, Kyo, and everyone else'. How could I have been so reckless and cruel to my friends no less' Trunks didn't notice Pan's Ki or anyone else's for that matter. Then he was hit by Pan his body flying back out the door he had just entered through.

Pan quickly raced after Trunks' body which landed far away from Capsule Corp at some abandoned site. Bulma came out of the room only to see the two men in a hurry.

"What's going on?" the youngest of the two men turned around towards her

"I think Pan's going to kill Trunks you stay here with Gohan, while me and Vegeta try to prevent that" he took off again. She entered Gohan's room knowing full well that they couldn't prevent Pan from possibly killing Trunks. She knew that if it was Trunks that was badly beaten like Kyo she would want revenge and no one could stop her, but this was different.

Trunks was Kyo's father and she hoped that was enough to mean something to Pan. Trunks' landing was anything, but gentle as he held the back of his head with his right arm. 'What the hell?' he thought, but then looked up coming face to face with a pissed off Pan.

He swallowed 'Shit!' he thought scrambling to get to his feet only to get kicked right back down once he was on his legs.

"How could you do that to him?" she asked kneeing him in the face

"How could you do that to my son?" _Our son_

She thrust her right leg forward about to connect with the side of his head when he used his hand to block it quickly using that time to kick the leg she was balancing on out from underneath her.

Pan landed on her butt and Trunks came towards her "I swear on my life Panny that I didn't meant to do that to him, I didn't mean to hurt you or him, you gotta believe me" His tone was very convincing, and part of Pan knew his words were true. Their eyes were locked on each other neither of their gazes wavering beneath the others, but in the end her thirst for revenge won out.

"Bullshit!" she yelled as an answer to his plea quickly kicking him in the chin, then punching him in his stomach sending him through two walls.

"Ugh" Trunks' grunted out as he heard a crack in his arm then felt searing pain when he tried to get up after sliding to the floor. He looked up again only to see Pan ready to beat him up; again.

Pan looked down at the Trunks before her bruised, panting, and weak and from the way he was clutching his right arm she would have to say it was dislocated. Both male Saiyans were still looking for the pair at first they felt a strong Ki, but then it became faint and hard to follow was Pan purposely covering up her Ki so they couldn't' find her?

"Damnit!" the older man yelled "She's covered it up completely!" Pan was making light work of Kyo's father due to him not fighting back. Trunks winced in pain as he dodged yet another one of Pan's blasts regrettably resting his weight on his dislocated arm he looked down at his body and saw the cuts and blood soak his body.

'I can't keep this up' he thought while the sweat from his hair and on his face dripped on the ground

"Oh Trunky-pooh where are you? Come out and play" Pan said in a very high pitched voice with faked sweetness and Trunks gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Yeah Pan nice way to be inconspicuous" he muttered to himself. He felt a rumble and knew she had blown up something good thing they were at an abandoned site. Everything was still for a moment and he sighed resting his head against a part of the building that hadn't been hit.

"Fuck!" he yelled when the building he was at blew up and he was thrown to the dirt ground face down. It began to rain lightly and he heard Pan's cold hearted laughter and he gritted his teeth he knew that he was the one to blame for this happening to him.

He knew he was wrong for what he did to Kyo and he was sorry for it with every fiber of being, yet he knew that wouldn't be enough, but would letting Pan beat him to a poll be enough?

Her mocking laughter irritated him and no lit wouldn't be enough he'd pay for his enormous mistake, but not this way.

He gripped the dirt with his left hand he didn't want to fight her, but with pushing coming to shove he had to. Pan was still in the air looking down at him smirking then all she heard was

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" the wind picked up. She put a hand in front of her face to keep the wind out of her eyes.

When the wind died down she placed her hands at her side seeing a powered up Trunks before her and enraged.

'Good now the fun begins' she thought smirking. "So you're ready to fight? Good, because you were starting to make me think you had turned into a little wuss"

"Let's just do this and get it over with" Trunks said

"With pleasure" Pan said and they both got into battling stance.

Alright you guys here is your next chapter sorry it took so long to update things have been lazy meaning me lol. Well what do you guys think about this chapter? And what will happen between Pan and Trunks? Hope you enjoy this chapter and R&R please and thank you!


	14. Time to face the music 2 Bankai

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" the wind picked up. She put a hand in front of her face to keep the wind out of her eyes.

When the wind died down she placed her hands at her side seeing a powered up Trunks before her and enraged.

'Good now the fun begins' she thought smirking. "So you're ready to fight? Good, because you were starting to make me think you had turned into a little wuss"

"Let's just do this and get it over with" Trunks said

"With pleasure" Pan said and they both got into battling stance.

Pan threw the first punch making direct contact to his face as he quickly sent a kick towards her stomach. Bulma was staring down at the unconscious Gohan sending a prayer that he wakes up.

"Come on Gohan wake up you're the only one who can probably really stop Pan" Vegeta and Goten flew around still trying to locate Pan. Her uncle sent out a yell showing his frustration, while the older man only balled his hands into a fist by his side.

Pan's body roughly skidded across the dirt ground with her landing on her back. She kicked her legs up then pushed her weight on her hands, flipping her body upright sending a glare in Trunks way. Her tongue quickly swiped the small blood at the corner of her mouth then smirked.

"Come on is that all you got? I mean I at least thought you being the son of the Prince of Saiyan's. You would at least be able to do some serious damage".

The young man growled ready to dive at her, but then she disappeared. He looked around not seeing her appear behind him until she side kicked him in his neck sending him crashing down as he threw an energy blast at her which she easily dodged.

As his dislocated arm hit the side of a building before he crashed to the ground dry dust surrounding due to the powerful thump.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I like you better when we first fought, because you didn't hold back" she charged at him her aimed directly at him. The silver haired man quickly rolled out the way letting Pan's fist meet the ground instead of him.

The pain from Trunks' dislocated arm was beginning to seriously take its toll on him making him clench his teeth. Pan noticed and was beside him in an instant having pulled his dislocated arm behind his back twisting it while having a painful grip on his hair.

"Ahh!" Trunks said the pain evident on his face with his mouth open wide, eyes screwed shut, and his face scrunched up. He could feel Pan's breath on his neck and the side of his cheek as she pressed her mouth close to his ear her voice low and sinister with just a tinge of laughter, but drop dead seriousness.

"You know you might want to stop holding back. Because it'll just make me killing you faster and I was hopping for an encore of what happened at the hotel" Trunks' chest clenched at the memory of what he did and it stomped out the slight anger that had begun to build.

"Panny please" he begged, yet it did nothing for her as she threw him. Trunks felt like his body was on fire due to the open wounds which felt like someone washed it out with salt water was probably infected due to getting thrown into the dirt ground.

Pan was becoming increasingly frustrated with Trunks lack of fighting first he was fighting back and now he's not. Did he know she would kill him without a last thought?"

"Fight back!" she yelled at him before she roughly swung him into an already messed up building. Trunks felt light headed and before he knew it he saw a flash of bright light suddenly he was in a black and white world.

"Is this limbo?" he asked to no one in particular since there was no one around.

"_Not exactly" _a voice said behind him and it was very familiar he turned around slowly and found himself face to face with himself.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief and the black and white Trunks chuckled.

"_Why so surprised don't you recognize yourself Trunks?" _(I will be calling the other Trunks everything until his name is revealed and the words in italic are the words of the Trunks in the black and white world.) His twin said eyes quickly flashing red then going silver.

"Your not me, you can't be" the silver eyed man shrugged then his mouth split into a small grin.

"_Actually I am you see I'm the you, you try to suppress and right now I'm the you that's going to do exactly what I did at the hotel to Pan"_

Trunks couldn't believe this, this guy couldn't be him yeah he looked identical to him except for the silver eyes, but he couldn't be seeing him maybe this was a bad daydream, maybe if he blinked this would go away. No such thing, because he blinked twice even a third time just to make sure, but he was still there.

Trunks evil twin could see the wheels turning in his mind the confusion in his eyes were more than likely amusing to him. "_I guess I should introduce myself I'm Bankai or better know as your Saiyan part"_

Bulma had her head downcast sleep over taking her, but not peacefully. A slight groan broke through her disturbed sleep alerting her. "Gohan?" he said lowly unsure, but when she heard the sound again she raced toward the power chamber seeing his eyes flutter open.

She immediately raced to punch in the codes to unlock the chamber then raced back to his side relief going through as she helped him out.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you" Bulma said not noticing the confused look he gave her.

(Back to the Black and White world)

"W…what?" Trunks asked not understanding. His Saiyan counterpart sighed he really didn't feel like explaining, but unfortunately he would have to. Trunks watched as the man paced back and forth for a few seconds before facing him.

"_You're only half-Saiyan Trunks which makes you less strong then a full bloodied Saiyan" _Bankai continued as Trunks was about to interrupt wondering how his blast had affected Goku then.

"_But as a Saiyan whether full bloodied or part you draw on the Saiyanic energy within you and the stronger you get so does the energy you feed off of your Saiyan which leaves you more exhausted. Some call it summoning, but some like Goku and Vegeta being full bloodied have already mastered the second step summoning which is the ability to draw upon their Saiyan energy without needing to be in Saiyan form all the time or at all. That skill is called Uryu Gen Pu and when used to it's max it leaved the person weakened especially if they are not in Saiyan form until they are able to regenerate, but Goku hadn't fully regenerated which made my little attack so effective."_

Trunks eyes narrowed "But I didn't summon you" the man with silver eyes raised an eyebrow his voice even.

"_Are you sure about that?" _the question held enough conviction to make Trunks begin to doubt whether he had or hadn't. Silence hung between the two and Bankai mouth grew into a smirky-smile.

"_Just like I thought" _Trunks' facial expression went sour.

"_You summoned me and if you think back to that day at you and your 'lovely' wife (clearly sarcasm) hotel you were angry, angry enough to take out twenty mortals if you wanted to and you were about to take out one in particular, but when Goku grabbed you and pinned you to the wall. You knew you couldn't beat him, because like I said your only half-Saiyan and you wanted no excuse me… desired to get him out your way and so with your passionate desire to hurt the one man who was more like a father to you then your own dad you drew me out unconsciously, but you still did it"_

Trunks' facial expression was priceless as he slowly remembered feeling as though he didn't have any control over his body anymore more as though he was on the outside looking in.

"_Silence has always been golden hasn't it? But in this particular situation you might want to speed up the response o' meter" _Bankai said, but when Trunks' didn't respond he only sighed he just had to be talking to an idiot.

Vegeta's son eyes were downcast his hair hiding his eyes.

"_Hey." _Trunks looked up. "_You might want to summon me again, because you're going to die" _

Trunks remembered what he did to Pan "I won't let you hurt her again" Bankai chuckled slightly scratching the back of his neck.

"_Excuse me? Uh… you should be more concerned about __her __killing __you. __Look at her!" _

A small circle appeared in the black and white world showing color then showing Pan whose face held no emotion at all besides the hunger for revenge.

"_She will kill you unless you summon me" _Bankai said seriously all traces of slight amusement gone from his voice.

(Outside the Black and White world)

Pan stared down at Trunk's unmoving body "I thought you would at lease be a match this time, but obviously not … oh well time to finish you" she said a Ki ball growing in her hand.

"_Trunks let me out now!"_

"No!" Pan threw the blast at the unconscious Trunks and as it grew nearer Bankai's desperation kicked in.

"_Well you're too weak to stop me" _

Pan watched as the Ki ball exploded as it reached Trunks' body and almost felt satisfied. She turned to fly away, but was halted by a familiar voice.

"_Going somewhere, Panny?" _the voice was calculating and cold.

'There we go she thought' she thought now fully facing Trunks.

"_You know when you try to kill someone you might want to make sure you do it correctly" _he said his eyes flashing a quick blood shot red which startled Pan, and all she saw was a black and gray energy bolt hit her.

Vegeta focused on finding Trunks' Ki instead of Pan's and was rewarded when he felt it, but sensed that it was also different.

"I found Trunks let's go"

A painful moan came to Trunks' ears as Pan was slammed through the walls she had put him through earlier then was pummeled into the ground and now as she looked up she faced Trunks.

He had one big energy bolt in his hand ready for her and Pan coughed up some blood.

"What are you waiting for huh?" she said when he was only standing there staring down at her.

"Aren't you going to hurt me? You've done it three times already how is one more time going to hurt even more?" she said lowly, but enough for him to hear as she lowered her head while tears begin building in her eyes.

This is the longest chapter I have ever written and wow this was too much. Sorry for the long time it took to update, because this chapter was very conflicting and still is. I'm trying my best well hope you guys enjoy this chapter and R&R please and thank you. Just in case you guys don't understand the Trunks at the end fighting Pan is Bankai. C ya! )


	15. The Aftermath

"_Going somewhere, Panny?" _the voice was calculating and cold.

'There we go she thought' she thought now fully facing Trunks.

"_You know when you try to kill someone you might want to make sure you do it correctly" _he said his eyes flashing a quick blood shot red which startled Pan, and all she saw was a black and gray energy bolt hit her.

Vegeta focused on finding Trunks' Ki instead of Pan's and was rewarded when he felt it, but sensed that it was also different.

"I found Trunks let's go"

A painful moan came to Trunks' ears as Pan was slammed through the walls she had put him through earlier then was pummeled into the ground and now as she looked up she faced Trunks.

He had one big energy bolt in his hand ready for her and Pan coughed up some blood.

"What are you waiting for huh?" she said when he was only standing there staring down at her.

"Aren't you going to hurt me? You've done it three times already how is one more time going to hurt even more?" she said lowly, but enough for him to hear as she lowered her head while tears begin building in her eyes.

"No! Don't!" Trunks screamed and Bankai smirked.

"_Why not?" _he asked

"Because she's not in attack mode she's done"

Bankai gave him a look that said that is the stupidest response I have ever heard.

"_Yeah now she is, but what if she tries this again then what?" _silence answered him and his smirk grew.

"She was in pain" Trunks tried to reason again, but Bankai only shook his head in a no

"_I'm sorry, but that's not a good enough answer" _he began to power up.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" he finally said and immediately Bankai powered down.

"_Well, well, well it's about time you admitted that to yourself" _

Slowly Bankai's body became smaller black hair with hazel eyes.

"Kyo?" he said, but the black and white world vanished. Pan still was expecting the blast had, yet to look up, but did when all she heard was a soft "Panny" as Trunks fell to his knees in front of her.

"Trunks?" she said surprised just then Vegeta and Goten arrived and saw them

'Oh man she's killed him' Goten thought and looked towards Vegeta's face.

The prince of Saiyan's had to admit he thought his son was dead for a second, but Trunks wasn't he was just unconscious whatever happened with his power level going way out of bounds must have taken its toll on him.

Bulma had just finished telling Gohan everything and he was going to go stop Pan, but didn't have to when he saw all four of them come in Vegeta holding an unconscious Trunks.

"Oh my gosh" Bulma gasped immediately taking care of her son, while Pan's eyes focused only on the floor feeling guilty. He had the chance to finish her, but he didn't and when the roles were reversed she tried to finish him.

She couldn't look at Bulma she was to ashamed to. "I'll go check on Kyo" she mumbled, but before she got too far she was grabbed by her dad.

"Pan" his soft voice said and she couldn't look up at him her shame consuming her. His whole daughter's aura was depressing

"Sweetheart it's okay you didn't mean to do it" tears began running frown her face as she shook her head no, finally looking at him.

"Don't you see papa I did mean to do what I did I wanted to hurt him mostly kill him and he said sorry to me, tried to get me to calm down and listen to him, but I didn't want to hear any of it. I almost killed him and when he had the chance to off me he didn't do it. So you see dad it's not okay" she buried her face in her dad's chest crying while he tried to comfort her with small palm circles on her back.

Goten saw them and was happy to see his brother in good health, but sad for Pan's crying. He approached his brother when Pan went to check on her son.

"Your awake good to see you"

"Yeah just what happened while I was in the power chamber? I mean Bulma told me, but is there anything I missed?"

"I don't know the most I can tell you is in short Pan tried to kill Trunks and when we got there I thought she had, but she hadn't she only gave him a serious beating"

"Wait, Pan said Trunks had the chance to kill her, but he didn't"

"Huh?" Goten said confused.

Vegeta watched Trunks he was cleaned up thanks to his mother, but he was bust trying to figure out why Trunks' energy aura seemed mostly unfamiliar when he sensed him. It was like raw Saiyan energy he felt and that only occurs once… when summoning happens.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he raced to his sons side lifting his arm to see a faint black, blue, and red B on his wrist.

"Shit! The summoning" Vegeta said beginning to panic.

Pan had gone to go look for Bulma to somehow make things right after she visited her son. Vegeta looked at Kyo's wrist seeing a black, blue and purple letter D mark "Oh no!"

Trunks opened his eyes seeing Kyo smiling at him in perfect health no trace of bruises or anything. He began to run towards him, when suddenly the little boys face was pale and his eyes turned a dark purple before he collapsed to his knees clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Dad, help me!"

Trunks tried to get to him, but were stopped by some invisible force watching small blue and black marks appear on the boys face.

"KYO!" Trunks said fully awake.

Alright people this is your next chapter sorry if it seems short or anything and something I forgot to say from chapter 12 Trunks doesn't know that Kyo was his son pan kept that '_our son' _part to herself. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter R&R please and thank you! Why do you think Vegeta's panicking over the summoning?


	16. Viewers Lend me your thoughts!

I've been very happy with the reviews of this story, because none of them have been bad, but I would like to know what you guys want to see happen in this story, because it is coming to an end very soon, and I want to keep you guy's interest. So please tell me and I'll see if I can put it into the story. Thank you. P.S. The next installation is coming please don't be mad. )


	17. Past & PrsentTruths

Vegeta looked at Kyo's wrist seeing the same mark with a black, blue and purple letter D

"Oh no!"

Trunks opened his eyes seeing Kyo smiling at him in perfect health, no trace of bruises or anything. He began to run towards him when suddenly, the little boy's face was pale and his eyes turned a sinister purple, before he collapsed to his knees clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Dad, help me!"

"Kyo!" Trunks said fully awake. They heard his scream and the four of them raced to his room except Vegeta. Two purple streaks appeared on both of Kyo's cheeks, then the mark of Denkai appeared upon his forehead the colors were black, blue, and purple.

He shook Kyo trying to wake him up, suddenly; he was pulled into Kyo's thoughts:

_Kyo struggled to get up after getting hit pretty bad by an attack of Trunks he grunted blood trickled down the corners of his mouth. He could feel Trunks' Ki as he appeared before him grinning._

"_Is that all you got?" he asked._

"_Kioue Fire!!!!" Kyo screamed and the blast almost hit Trunks, but he dodged it by a fraction of a second lucky, lucky._

_Trunks smirked "Now you see me" he disappeared ending up behind the bewildered young boy_

"_Then you see me again!" he kicked the boy sending him into the ground_

"_Oof" escaped from his mouth as he found himself where his grandpa was laying down he was breathing, but the sound was like an engine starting then shutting down. Dust sprayed in the air as the boy landed in the dust he gripped the dirt._

_Trunks tried to use the same vanishing move on him again, but he tackled him before he could use it Trunks landed on the ground he grabbed dirt in his hands and as Kyo was about to punch him in the face he threw it in the boys eyes._

"_Ahh! My eyes it stings I can't see!" the little boys screamed and Trunks smiled immediately taking advantage of the boys vulnerable state. Kyo's ears could only hear movements when he attacked._

"_Burning attack/Kamehame…" Kyo waited until the attack was close enough to him._

"_HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Kyo's eyes opened a dark purple and without warning Vegeta was thrown out of his thoughts and into the wall outside of his room. The little boy's grandfather shook his slightly clearing his vision.

He saw Kyo, but his black hair now lavender and was now to his waist then, as thought he could teleport he was gone.

Pan heard the loud sound along with Goten and they both raced to see what was going on both panicking due to the sound coming from where Kyo was. They saw Vegeta on the floor looking as though he'd just gotten blown to the wall.

Goten stopped to help him, while Pan went into the room.

"Where is he?" she yelled quickly turning to face the older black-haired man as though he was responsible.

"We need to see Kakarot," was all he able to say still trying to catch his breath.

Trunks argued that he should go despite the stern "No" he got from his parents including Goten and Gohan. His mother informed him that he was not even halfway healed and of course he knew this, but he didn't care.

Finally, with enough persuasion they gave in, although Vegeta knew what was going on he didn't want to tell Pan, because when everything came out so would Kyo being Trunks' son.

Goku was fully healed, but didn't look well rested. Pan had completely forgotten about her grandfather, but she immediately raced to his side, her face showing serious concern similar to the look on his son's face and on Trunks, but he couldn't tell since they youth wouldn't look at him, but one thing was certain he felt guilt.

"Trunks…" Vegeta's son looked up as Goku said his name, and then felt panic when his voice trailed off. Goku was about to tell Trunks that it's okay when suddenly a rare, but familiar scent reached his nostrils and his eyes narrowed slightly.

The short man knew what was going through Kakarot's head _'Oh crap a summoning or who the hell summoned?' _

Goku's eyes flew directly to Trunks whose eyes held a sight silverish-red tint to them.

"You summoned?" he asked the youth and when he nodded, Goku turned to look at Vegeta with a questioning look.

"Kyo has summoned as well with the mark Denkai on him"

"What… Really?" Goku jerked upright the quick movement making him dizzy, but not as dizzy as the news made him.

Pan didn't like the complete horror look on both of the men's face.

"What's summoning? And why do you guys look like the world is about to end?"

They had to tell them about that mark, but Pan's secret will become undone if he did. He looked directly into his granddaughter's eyes.

It was something about the way he looked at her that made Pan question whether she wanted to know the answer to those two questions. She quickly kicked away her hesitation giving her grandfather a determined look before impatiently saying,

"Well?"

Goku shook his head and sighed before answering their questions.

"Summoning is a transformation that all Saiyans must go through whether their full bloodied or half. At the time of summoning your inner Saiyan is awakened there is a serious link between you and your Saiyan powers. You become 100 times more powerful then you were before", he stopped to make sure they were listening then he continued,

"For half blooded Saiyans the change is slightly different as you get to see what your Saiyan part really looks like. There's a second stage of summoning called Uryu Gen Pu, which is what me and Vegeta have mastered."

Goten was about to ask about if he ever summoned, but his father already sensing the question sent him a look that said later. "Then what is Denkai?" Bulma, who hadn't said a word once asked.

Goku tried to find some way to not freak anyone out. "Denkai was a Saiyan very powerful, but the only problem was he was ruthless he was a dictator he didn't care for proof or evidence if someone thought of you as a traitor to him or threatening his empire you were immediately killed along with your family. His thirst for power consumed him to the brink of craziness. His counsel the three spells women were afraid of him and his increasing power that they stripped him of his power using a guardian-spell binder. One thing they didn't know was that he had already set a trap a spell letting him possess whoever he wanted. He had a thing for possessing four year old Saiyans, but they always died, because they weren't strong enough, but the counsel women had already placed a second spell on that so it had stopped."

"Wait a second if that's decades ago how can it suddenly hit my son?"

"The seal must have broken" Goku's sons said mostly to themselves.

"That's all good and dandy, but what does this have to do with my baby-boy have to do with all this? How does this link back to Kyoshiro?" Wow, double wow she's never used his full name before, but silence was the only thing you could hear and seriously Pan was beginning to seriously lose her last bit of sanity.

Goku and Vegeta were busy thinking about how it did connect to Kyo and then out of nowhere Vegeta said, "Saiyanic energy" thinking out loud.

Everyone turned their heads towards him, "What?"

"How does Saiyanic energy play into this?" Goku asked and Vegeta couldn't help, but let a smirk grace his features, because for once he was ahead of Goku, knew something he didn't.

"While you were busy being Mr. Snuggles with the earth instead of destroying it you didn't get to learn about a certain discovered weakness in the spell. If there is a constant flow of concentrated Saiyanic energy the guardian spell no longer holds the power it once had. Since Kyo's blood line consist of pure and mixed Saiyanic energy so the seal can no longer function."

It began to make sense to Goku, so since Kyo is the new addition, along with Trunks and Pan making him resulted in generations of powerful Saiyans becoming entwined.

"Did any…" Goku's sentence was interrupted by the call of his elder's son name by his wife.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled before bringing him into a crushing embrace.

"Choking… here" Gohan stuttered out, and she loosened her grip, but didn't remove herself. He felt a few drops of something wet on him and softly he asked her if she was crying.

"No" she said sniffling, and he tightly embraced her already knowing what her fears were.

"I'm okay, Honey" Goku continued with his question.

"Did anything I don't know... like bad happen to Kyo?" Trunks felt the guilt consume him.

"Yeah I…" he couldn't finish it.

"Trunks basically beat up the little kid" Vegeta said and Pan threw him a glare.

Trunks hung his head lower 'Great way to help, dad' he thought as his face turned red. Goku was completely chocked, but then became worried.

"Trunks isn't safe"

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"Denkai was a very vengeful person and spirit"

"So Trunks beating Kyo and Kyo wanting revenge makes Denkai's even stronger. When I touched him during that early stage of summoning I was pulled into his mind and all I kept seeing was you guys fight."

Trunks felt a sick feeling enter his stomach when he heard of Kyo's thoughts and him wanting revenge. He'd completely destroyed the boys' innocence.

"We need to get him somewhere safe" Goku said.

"It doesn't matter where we take Kyo will still find him Trunks is his father so their linked!" Vegeta shouted forgetting about the secret.

The sound of their arguing became dull as realization of what his father just said sunk in. '_Kyo was his!" _

_"Well Kyo's father left before he was born he went somewhere far leaving only Pan and the baby."_

_"Oh, but what's weird is that Kyo reminds me of me in the way of look wise at least, but maybe I'm being paranoid"_

"_Hey you should have came earlier I slammed grandpa into the ground"_

"_Hey Grandma, hey mom"_

_Trunks opened his eyes seeing Kyo smiling at him in perfect health no trace of bruises or anything. He began to run towards him, when suddenly the little boys face was pale and his eyes turned a dark purple before he collapsed to his knees clutching his shoulder in pain._

"_Dad, help me!"_

His head immediately snapped towards Pan, whose eyes held unshed tears. He couldn't believe this, she had kept this from him '_that night she broke his heart, she couldn't have told him, no she should have tom him she…'_

Trunks thoughts became dull as he felt like his heart was literally on fire. "Ahh!"

"Trunks!" Pan and Bulma called out simultaneously quickly going over him.

"What's wrong?" his mother asked beginning to panic as he broke out into a deep sweat and his face turned red.

"My… my… Ah!" Trunks growled out bearing his teeth against the pain.

"We need to get him away before Kyo gets to him or worse kills him!" Goku shouted.

The door to the house was blown off its hinges "To late", Kyo said with an evil smirk on his face his eyes took on a black color before going purple when he turned his head towards his dad.

"Hello father", he said with as much evil as he could muster. All Pan could do was gasp out her sons name.

Wow hello it's been a while sorry about that this chapter was pretty hard to write, but here it is hope you enjoy it and man Kyo! What's going to happen now? I hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R please and thank you! Thank you SamuraiGirl7 for telling me about that mistake thanks.


	18. Sneak Peak

Hey guys I know it's been a while, but I promise I will try to make this chapter as great as possible. It will be up soon, but I couldn't help, but want to give you a sneak preview of the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Trunks looked old and beaten every part of him that was visible was stained with red and his had blood running down it.

"Kyo" his father weakly said, before his world went black.

"Wake up" he heard someone say, but the voice seemed so far way.

"Come on Trunks wake up" the voice became familiar.

"Bankai?"

"Yeah dumbass it's me what the hell do you think your doing out there?" to show emphasis he pointed towards the viewing circle.

"Trying to save my son" he replied weakly. Bankai would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

He scoffed instead "Yeah trying, but not succeeding"

Trunks struggled to get up as the burning sensation of his injuries took hold of him.

"Gotta… save... m… my… son" he rushed out before he began to feel dizzy.

"Stay with me weak human", Bankai said as he held Trunks head steady with both of his hands on the battered mans cheeks.

It took a couple of seconds before blue eyes focused on, and Bankai almost wanted to bite back the words he was about to say. He knew that the person Trunks was calling his son, Kyo, was purely Denkai.

The saiyanic aura surrounding him was way too vile.

"Trunks you have to understand me okay?" the human nodded his head.

"Trunks that isn't Kyo, that's purely Denkai"

Trunks denial kicked in quicker, then Bankai expected and through his exhaustion he managed to knock his hands away.

"Y…you d… don't know what you're talking about… that's Kyo", he said as he began to get up.

"Not its not! Look at him!" his saiyanic side said in a shout; losing his patience. Trunks head snapped towards the viewing circle and his walls of denial begin to crumble as he saw Kyo's eyes.

The color wasn't what pierced his heart it was the look in them, the look of a lifeless body, a corpse without consciousness or human compassion like he know him to be. He had caused this, it was his entire fault.

"NO!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed and Bankai muttered a sincere apology before placing his hands on Trunks head, then everything went still.

Alright you guys tell me what you think. Hope you liked the Sneak Peak.


	19. The Perfect Host

"It doesn't matter where we take Kyo will still find him Trunks is his father so their linked!" Vegeta shouted forgetting about the secret.

The sound of their arguing became dull as realization of what his father just said sunk in. '_Kyo was his!" _

_"Well Kyo's father left before he was born he went somewhere far leaving only Pan and the baby."_

_"Oh, but what's weird is that Kyo reminds me of me in the way of look wise at least, but maybe I'm being paranoid"_

"_Hey you should have came earlier I slammed grandpa into the ground"_

"_Hey Grandma, hey mom"_

_Trunks opened his eyes seeing Kyo smiling at him in perfect health no trace of bruises or anything. He began to run towards him, when suddenly the little boys face was pale and his eyes turned a dark purple before he collapsed to his knees clutching his shoulder in pain._

"_Dad, help me!"_

His head immediately snapped towards Pan, whose eyes held unshed tears. He couldn't believe this, she had kept this from him '_that night she broke his heart, she couldn't have told him, no she should have tom him she…'_

Trunks thoughts became dull as he felt like his heart was literally on fire. "Ahh!"

"Trunks!" Pan and Bulma called out simultaneously quickly going over him.

"What's wrong?" his mother asked beginning to panic as he broke out into a deep sweat and his face turned red.

"My… my… Ah!" Trunks growled out bearing his teeth against the pain.

"We need to get him away before Kyo gets to him or worse kills him!" Goku shouted.

The door to the house was blown off its hinges "To late", Kyo said with an evil smirk on his face his eyes took on a black color before going purple when he turned his head towards his dad.

"Hello father", he said with as much evil as he could muster. All Pan could do was gasp out her sons name.

Jane watched John's sleeping face she couldn't get the memory of what she saw out of her head. Trunks, her husband, had powers; not only that, he didn't say a word to her about it. He almost killed John and she never saw that side of him before. John slowly exhaled a breath and was startled when a hand was placed on her. Her head snapped towards John's light up face.

"Sorry" he said with a small smile and she couldn't help, but feel herself return the smile.

"It's okay so how you feel?"

"My throat isn't as sore as it was before." He had looked down at his hands then looked back at her only to see her face drop. "Your thinking about him aren't you, your husband?" he choked on the word "_husband" _and Jane noticed.

"Yeah" John felt his heart drop he didn't know why he expected her to comeback to him it's just that he had hoped…

"Did you call him?" she shook her head no.

"Go ahead I'll be okay"

"I don't need to" he looked at her confused.

"Why not he's your husband"

"Why is John calling you?" he hiss the way his eyes were looking at her it had murder written all over it.

He stalked towards her as she crawled away from him and without thinking she said the worse thing.

"I called him" when she saw the way his eyes widened she knew she had made a big mistake 'I mean I…"

He stalked towards her as she crawled away to where she was stopped by the door his breath fanned her face.

"I know you didn't agree with me not wanting kids right at the moment, but now I don't want them with you" he quickly grabbed some clothing and left slamming the door hard she rested against the door framing exhaling a shaky breath.

'Oh man what have I done?' Jean thought.

"Did that bastard hit you?" he asked in raged at the tears on her face.

"I wouldn't happen to be the bastard your referring to would I?"

Jean turned around to her husbands' voice a gasp escaping her mouth while John mouth was wide open with shock and a little horror.

The two men gave each other death glares and Jean was scared as she could feel tension within the atmosphere.

"Trunks" she went to his side wrapping her arms around him, but his arms did not return the embrace she looked at John about to tell him to leave, but he husband beat her to it.

"Get out" John knew it was directed to him, but the harshness behind it was anything, but comforting.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stick around a bit" Jean was scared for John she didn't know about Trunks powers, but something always told her there was a lot more to him then meet the eye. She felt his muscles tightened.

"John" she started.

"I said get out" this demand came out as a growl, and a bark John wasn't use to people telling him what to do he walked towards Trunks.

"Who's going to make me" before Jean could even stop him he had already set a blow to John's face a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Ex-husband" she said grasping his hand.

"Trunks is a great guy, but our hearts are linked with other people instead of each other' an image of Pan immediately sprung to her mind. "Mine is linked with yours."

John couldn't possibly believe this, that what he's always wanted is finally in his grasp, but he had to be sure.

"Are you sure? I mean I did mess up your marriage and…"

Jean put a finger to his lips to silence whatever else he was going to say "No you didn't believe me it would have ended eventually". John gently pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

(At Goku's house)

"Hey mom" Kyo said with a raised eyebrow. Pan took a step towards him, his name on her lips. Trunks grabbed her wrist stopping her; this wasn't Kyo or at least most of him.

"What mom don't you still love me or are you cruel enough to keep more secrets from me?" Pan choked back an answer.

"That's enough out of you" Gohan yelled, and the boy before him gave him a smirk.

"Sit down old man before I make you", he paused, "On second, thought how about I make you?" with a wave of his right hand Gohan was thrown into the farthest wall knocked unconscious. Everyone screamed his name. Videl made a move to go to him, but a lamp near her exploded.

"I wouldn't move if I was you"

"Kyo, stop this!" his mother yelled.

"Why should I _Panny _when I can cause so much pain. I mean come on I'm more powerful then all of you in this room" Vegeta scoffed.

"Would you like me to show you?" within seconds Vegeta was down on one knee clutching his chest, his heart was beating fast, and it felt like he was being turned inside out. Trunks looked at the boy with pleading eyes.

"You could stop it if only you'd fight me" Pan looked at Trunks telling him no in everyway except words, but he didn't really have a choice as he heard his father groan loudly.

"I'll fight you" he said wincing when he saw Pan's face.

"See all it takes is a little persuasion and", he let go of Vegeta, "You get what you want" he came at the lavender haired man full speed not giving him the time to defend himself as he knocked him out of the house window teleporting them before they had hit the ground.

The two wives rant to their husbands all Videl got was a grunt, while Vegeta groaned. He never felt that kind of power let alone feeling, and despite the burning being gone he unconsciously put his hand to his heart.

"He's strong" Goten commented.

"Yeah too strong that's why he isn't dead yet he possess enough power for Denkai to stay in him and control him" Goku said.

"Seems like Denkai's finally found the perfect host"

"Which can't be a good thing" Trunks came into hard contact with the ground and a grunt came from him. Kyo already knew he would be enjoying himself.

Trunks was finally able to see his surroundings they seem to be at some ancient building it looked like a castle possibly, but probably 1,000 or more years old.

"Like it? I know it's what it use to be, but it will serve its purpose"

"What purpose?"

"Don't you know I get stronger on the night of the eclipse which is tonight"

The group was stumped they didn't know where Kyo could have taken Trunks. Goku was scribing for Kyo "Come on… Ugh!" Goku powered up frustrated. He had been trying to sense Kyo's ki for 10 minutes and he came up empty.

"Damn it! The bastard is blocking his ki!"

"Hey!" Pan yelled eyes blazing fire.

"I'm talking about Denkai not Kyo!" he barked back then calmed down when he saw the hurt look on his granddaughters face. "I'm sorry Panny it's just that…" he began apologizing.

"I know I'm sorry too" the both shared a quick smile.

"Vegeta you know so much about this, so where do you think Denkai could have taken Trunks?"

"I don't know I've never been possessed by the dead bastard" Pan didn't know why, but she was taking serious offense to the way they were talking about the situation. This wasn't like fighting cell's complete form this was different; the thing was ancient and strong enough to get to her son!

"I know I'm going to regret this, but I know someone" Vegeta said.

Goku teleported all of them to the place Vegeta said and nearly passed out. He would have hit the floor had it not been for his wife catching him. "Honey?" she said with worry.

"I'm alright, Hon I just have to know my limit and not pass it" he said weakly.

"I knew this wasn't…"

"Son Goku!" said a loud voice and he felt a pulsing as he recognized the woman's voice. The unknown woman jumped on Goku as he began to stand; her arms were locked tightly around his neck.

"Oh Goku I've missed you so much!" Chi-chi wasn't all that happy about the woman all over her husband in fact she was mad at her husband for never mentioning the lady that clearly looked more than a friend.

"Nakochi you choking me" he said with a smile as the girl removed herself from him. The lady was young she looked about 20 years of age, with long jet black-hair that gave a bluish tent down to her waist, and beautiful caramel skin. Her eyes were nice warm brown with silver and she had a killer smile, the same smile she had aimed at her husband!

Goku ruffled up Nako's hair telling her that he missed her too, then as his wife's jealousy and anger reached its boiling point and everyone, but Vegeta moved away from her fearing she would explode. He introduced her to them and vice versa "Nako this is my wife Chi-chi, our two boys' Gohan and Goten, Gohan's wife Videl, my granddaughter Pan, and Bulma Vegeta's wife."

"Everyone this is Nako she's like a little sister to me" he smiled his eyes specifically locking with his wife knowing what was going through her head.

"We're family!" the young lady said excitedly and gave everyone a hug, Chi-chi slapped her youngest son upside the head for the lustful look in his eyes for the young woman and his drool that was on the sleeve on her shirt.

"Ouch, Mom!" he whined while his older brother laughed at.

"Dude that is so not funny"

"So how are things?" Nako asked eager to know.

"Hello can we skip the small talk and just see him" Vegeta said and Nakochi smiled giving him a look that said she was use to his behavior.

"Right this way"

(Back to Trunks and Kyo)

Kyo's eyes were flickering between black and purple every few seconds. _Imagine Kyo no longer having the body of a 4 year old, but of a grown man, don't know why, but please do it._

"Come on _dad _fight back!" he kicked Trunks sending him tumbling. Trunks rolled over to his side grunting and panting as he tried to get up on trembling arms. Kyo kicked him in the gut and Trunks already fragile arms gave out.

Kyo picked him up by his neck looking into his face "You didn't have a problem fighting back before; as a matter of fact you beat me to a pulp if memory serves me right; so what's different?"

Trunks struggled to find his voice "Kyo…please"

"What's wrong can't handle what you created?" he dug his fingers into to Trunks' dislocated shoulder and the bandages used to keep it together broke.

"Ahh!"

"So weak how could I have you as a father" the moment those words left his mouth he threw the battered man into a sharp side of building.

'_Stupid bastard is going to get himself killed!'_

"Ahh, Son Goku nice to see you here" an old man said draped in a white and baby blue silk robe. His long white hair was tied in the same style as a sumo wrestler's hair. He had warm grey eyes that showed his happiness at seeing Goku; although he was old you could tell he was a hell of a looker in his youth.

"Meisei, how are you?"

"Yeah, yeah old man cut the small talk we need answers" Bulma shot her husband a glare for his rudeness especially to someone older than him.

The old man's eyes went cold. "Why you little, short rodent" was all you heard before they began arguing at each other wasting precious time.

"Enough!" Gohan's daughter yelled and they turned to look at her. "Some got damn maniac named Denkai has possessed my son and you're sitting here arguing?"

Meisei face turned a serious. "What can you tell us about what's going on? Where is he? How do we save my son?"

Meisei brought them into his study. The place was like a gigantic library the walls decorated with books probably on Saiyanic history. The writings on the books were unknown to the rest except the four full blooded Saiyans.

Goku stopped at a particular book a look of longing coming over his face as his fingers caressed the words on it. "_Beloved mother and daughter" _it read.

"It's a book on his mother" the elder said and Goku immediately straightened up.

There was blood everywhere and only Trunks shallow breathing could be heard. He looked old and beaten every part of him that was visible was red and his arm had blood running down it.

"Kyo…" his father weakly said before his world went black.

"_Wake up_" he heard someone say, but the voice seemed so far way.

"_Come on Trunks wake up_" the voice became familiar.

"Bankai?"

"_Yeah dumbass it's me what the hell do you think your doing out there_?" to show emphasis he pointed towards the viewing circle.

"Trying to save my son" he replied weakly. Bankai would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

He scoffed instead "_Yeah trying, but not succeeding_"

Trunks struggled to get up as the burning sensation of his injuries took hold of him.

"Gotta… save... m… my… son" he rushed out before he began to feel dizzy.

"_Stay with me weak human_", Bankai said as he held Trunks head steady with both of his hands on the battered mans cheeks.

It took a couple of seconds before blue eyes focused on him and Bankai almost wanted to bite back the words he was about to say. He knew that the person Trunks was calling his son, Kyo, was purely Denkai.

The saiyanic aura surrounding him was way too vile.

"_Trunks you have to understand me okay_?" the human nodded his head.

"Trunks that isn't Kyo, that's purely Denkai"

Trunks denial kicked in quicker, then Bankai expected and through his exhaustion he managed to knock his hands away.

"Y…you d… don't know what you're talking about… that's Kyo", he said as he began to get up.

"_Not its not! Look at him_!" his saiyanic side said in a shout; losing his patience. Trunks head snapped towards the viewing circle and his walls of denial begin to crumble as he saw Kyo's eyes.

The color wasn't what pierced his heart it was the look in them, the look of a lifeless body, a corpse without consciousness or human compassion like he know him to be. He had caused this, it was his entire fault.

"NO!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed and Bankai muttered a sincere apology before placing his hands on Trunks head, then everything went still.

I seriously wanted to continue to type, but I'm lazy so sorry, but sorry that it took me a while to update I've been bust writing the rest of the story so I can quickly end it. I hope you guys enjoy this. R&R please and thank you! Oh I know it's late, but Happy New Years! Everyone! )


	20. Sorry!

I am so sorry for the long wait on the new chapter I am so so so sorry I've been working on it

I am so sorry for the long wait on the new chapter I am so so so sorry I've been working on it. Give me just a few more days and you will have it and I'll try to make it super good for you guys. Sorry again!


End file.
